


Pokemon Players

by Adaka



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaka/pseuds/Adaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven gets the gems into pokemon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Players

**Author's Note:**

> idk if this has been done before, but I came up with this idea one night and made a short story about it

"No!" Steven shouted dropping his 3DS on the bed and putting his hands to his head, "Why my glorious Manectric, why did you have to miss Thunder? Now that nasty Medicham is gonna kill you!"

Because of the paralysis, his Manectric was slower than normal so there's no way he was going to go first. Just as the Medicham was delivering its final blow, Garnet's door activated and the gem stepped into the beach house. "Hey Steven," she said looking up at him, "Whatcha playing?"

"Well I was just battling someone on my Pokemon Y game," Steven looked back at his 3DS, "But...I lost."

"Better luck next time," Garnet encouraged.

"Yeah," Steven's gaze trailed to the container where he kept all his Pokemon games then suddenly got an idea, "Oh! Garnet! I have the perfect game for you to play!"

"What is it?" she asked taking a seat on the couch.

"This!" he smiled, pulling out his version of Pokemon Emerald.

Grabbing his gameboy, he ran down the stairs and sat next to Garnet, starting it up for her. "You'll love it! You get to train and catch your own Pokemon and have lots of battles with other trainers and if you train hard enough, you'll even beat the Elite Four and the champion. And the best part is, the games involving the Hoenn region are ruby and sapphire, and technically this game is both of them combined, just like you! Except, you're not Emerald, you're Garnet..."

Garnet smiled and accepted the gameboy, "Thank you Steven, I'll give it a try."

"Really?" Steven's smile grew huge and stars appeared in his eyes.

"Really," she nodded and started playing.

Steven quickly ran back to grab his 3DS so he could sit next to Garnet and play Pokemon together. A little while later Pearl walked through her door and Steven immediately jumped off the couch and shouted, "Pearl!"

"Oh, uh, hello Steven," Pearl anxiously looked around, "What's wrong."

"Nothing! But you have to come play Pokemon with us!" Steven ran back up to his bed to grab a regular DS and the Pokemon Pearl game, "See this one even has your name on it!"

"Pokemon?" Pearl asked slowly, spacing out each syllable. "Is this one of your ridiculous Earth games?"

"It's not ridiculous," Steven frowned.

"It's actually quite fun," Garnet said calmly, ordering her mudkip to tackle a wurmple.

"I guess I could try," Pearl gave in, still unsure of the whole situation.

"That's the spirit," Steven cheered, handing Pearl the pearl game that he already started up.

After a few minutes of playing the game, Pearl asked, "I mean, why do you have to go around capturing these creatures with these strange spheres?"

"They're called Pokeballs," Steven explained, "You use them to catch wild Pokemon. Sometimes you may need to use a whole lot of them, or sometimes you may need to use a different kind, depending on the situation. Some of the special ones are quick balls, net balls, dusk balls, dive balls, timer balls, and then there's the ones that are made out of those special kind of berries but they can only be made in certain games."

"Oh," Pearl nodded, slightly understanding.

"What are you losers up to?" Amethyst joked, walking through the front door and shoving a handful of french fries in her mouth.

"Oh that's where you went," Steven said softly, looking up at her.

"Well yeah, off to get some food of course. Now tell me, what are you all playing?" Amethyst demanded.

"Pokemon," Garnet stated as she entered some random person's house. "A game where there's obviously no laws on breaking in and entering."

"That's not it," Steven shook his head, "They just keep their doors unlocked for trainers to come and visit them! They must get pretty lonely around here. But Amethyst, you'll love it! Now there isn't a Pokemon Amethyst yet...but there's plenty of other versions to choose from!"

"Is there a Pokemon Pearl or Garnet?" she asked, shoving another handful of french fries in her mouth, watching Steven make his way up to his bed.

"Well, there's a Pearl version, but not Garnet. But the one Garnet is playing is like a combination of Sapphire and Ruby which would make sense for her to play that because you know," Steven lightly laughed to himself, grabbing hold of the container of Pokemon games.

"What?" Amethyst crossed her arms, "What other gems have their own game?"

"Uh..." he looked down into the container than back up at Amethyst, "They aren't named after you guys, but all the different versions are Yellow, Green, Blue, Red, Crystal, Gold, Silver, Sapphire, Ruby, Emerald, Fire Red, Leaf Green, Soul Silver, Heart Gold, Platinum, Pearl, Diamond, Black, White, Black 2, White 2, X, Y, Alpha Sapphire, and Omega Ruby."

"Nothing with anything amethyst or at least purple colored?" Amethyst frowned.

"If you look at types, the purple shaded types are Ghost and Poison," Steven explained.

Amethyst said nothing, but rather had her arms crossed and was looking off in the distance away from them. "Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I don't have a Pokemon game named after me either," Steven said softly.

When she still said nothing, Steven held out the container and said, "How about you pick a random version to play! Unlock a whole new adventure for yourself."

"Fine," Amethyst rolled her eyes and blindly reached into the container filled with various Pokemon games.

Pulling her hand out, Amethyst read 'Heart Gold' out loud on the square game card. "Oh! That one's a good one! At the very end, you can catch Kyogre which is this super awesome legendary whale Pokemon!" Steven explained, going to look for his DSi he had stashed somewhere. "You can also battle Pearl with this one."

"Aw yeah," Amethyst grinned, rubbing her hands together, looking over at Pearl, "I am going to take you down, P."

"Oh we will see about that," Pearl narrowed her eyes, "I think I finally got the hang of this game so you better watch out."


End file.
